oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Muircetach Auberon
250,000,000 Character Bounty Review|dfname = Yume Yume no Mi|dfbackcolor = 000000|dftextcolor = b5a75e|dfrname = Yume Yume no Mi|dfename = Dream Dream Fruit|dftype = Paramecia|dfmeaning = Dream}}Jormungandr, the world serpent, feared throughout the land as the Scourge of The Sea. His given name of''' Auberon Muircetach''' having long be claimed by the seas, is a pirate who despite his presumed young age, has gained quite a reputation as a pirate who will use any means necessary to achieve his goal's be it backstabbing, sneak attacks or even ruthless betrayal. A mysterious being who seeks the destruction of both the marines and revolutionaries blaming them for the death of his mother and father. Jormungandr has taken it upon himself to deliver the justice he believes the parties responsible for his parents death deserve. Appearance Perhaps the most distinct feature of he who is known as the world serpent would be that of his hair color, green. In fact his whole wardrobe seems to follow this trend as his cloths are predominantly green in coloration, with an assorted trim of different colors. Also worth noting is that Jormungandr doesn't seem to keep any known weapon's on his person, as he believes they hinder movement and instead relies on his devil fruit to forge them from his imagination. Physical description's of Jormungandr would state that he stands at approximately 6'2" and weighs somewhere around two hundred and fifteen pounds, witness reports of the strength he has displayed would heavily imply that a majority if not all of his weight comes from solid toned muscle forged by his years at sea. His skin is a hue of olive, that is a result of being born on a summer on and constant sun bathing. another unique identifying feature of the world serpent would be his eye's, as they bear a golden hue. Soon after he reverted back to using his birth name of Auberon, it was revealed that the appearance young adult had been using was a ruse, fabricated by his Devil Fruit in order to hide his identity from the world officials. After revealing his true appearance, he lets his hair revert to its natural color, that of a light purple as well as letting it fall to his shoulders. He also beings to were higher end clothing, such a cloaks formed my very expensive fabrics, to expensive rings and necklaces. Personality To the few people considered a friend by the world serpent, Jormungandr show unprecedented kindness, making sure that they are completely taken care of. To the world at large however Jormungandr is cold, callous and apathetic, for if you are not with him, you are against, and very very few are with him. By choice he keeps very few bonds, as he believes bonds are weakness that could one day be used against him, in one way or another. His apathy extends to all but the marines and revolutionary army, whose movement he is very interested in, as he states he is not one step ahead, he is one thousand steps ahead of both organizations, seeking to attack them at any available opening. His apathy is not however, absolute as on more than one occasion he has displayed a sarcastic wit, mostly in the form of taunts towards his enemies. Another interesting part of his personality is that while Jormungandr has shown no qualms with killing, he has never once killed a child, or those who he deems innocent. To those not associated or apart of the marines however, Jormungandr appear's to be mildly approachable engaging in a conversation or two with the occasional stranger in order to pass as a friendly or at least kind individual. The death of his navigator would cause a shift in Jormungandr’s personality, The apathy would remain, however he would also gain a degree of kindness for the rest of the world, not previously displayed. This kindness would even go so far as to challenge people to drinking games. In fact Jormungandr also gained a sense of humor, more often engaging in jokes than he ever did previously. His hatred for the marines is still present, while it’s not as all consuming as it once was. He also has ceased his random attacks on the navy bases, as he has grown to value human life. This new shift in personality has gained him quite a following, with people going so far as to claim to be apart of his crew, despite him not actually having a crew. As seen during his confrontation with vice admiral Shunsui X Mugen, Jormungandr's hatred for the world government is still a prominent part of his personality as he had even gone so far as to claim that he was the world governments "Reckoning." This hatred can also still be heard in his venom laced words when talking about the organization. Yet another aspect of his personality is the inability to feel fear, in fact Jormungandrs in ability to fear has been noted to be his most terrifying characteristic, as one who does not fear can not be intimidated, nor fear repercussions. As the scourge has grown ever older, he has shown himself the ability to be quiet cunning and manipulative, being able to manipulate events to assure that he is able to get the outcome he wants, while also being able to manipulate people with outstanding effectiveness. Background Jormungandr’s birth was not akin to those who walk the same path as he, the path of unbridled hatred, quite the contrary actually, Jormungandr was born to a life of leisure, be it mansions, maids or anything else the rich possess, although this fact will have long been forgotten by the tides of time, this life of leisure was not exactly attained through the most moral of ways as his parents were both highly influential brokers of just about anything you could think of. While is mother specialized in the resale of pirate goods and devil fruits by blowing up the price, his father handled the “darker” business as he was in charge of the slave and weapon trafficking, earning his family a fortune in the process. His happy life would cease to exist on the eve of his tenth birthday, as the morally opposed “revolutionaries” stormed the family mansion, and struck down his parents while they attempted to end the slave trade. Unbeknownst to them a young Jormungandr hid under his bed. After he was sure the murderers were long gone Jormungandr sprinted to the nearest marine outpost in an attempt to explain what had happened to his family, Unfortunately for him however the marines dismissed his claims as delusion and sent him on his way stating that they had “real issues” to worry about. This denial sparked his hatred for marines and revolutionaries alike, causing him to trust no one but himself, to cling to nothing but his own power. An exceptionally rare feat for a pirate, Jormungandr does not appear to travel with any know crew or associates, choosing solitude over friendship, and power over loyalty as he made his way island to island attacking various revolutionary or marine bases. In his youth the attacks where labeled as nothing more than a "punk kid" acting out, whether it was throwing stones at passing marines or getting in fights with revolutionaries with no clear explanation of his actions causing him to spend quite a bit of time in trouble. As he came of age however his attacks become progressively more brutal, before he killed his first marine at the age of 18. This caused him to realize that he would never be able to stop moving, nor allow anyone to get close to him least they be used to track him down. Thus the Scourge of The Sea was born, and he traveled island to island in order to complete his "mission." His journey through the seas, have taken him to several location's that house so called "Masters" of the art of swordsmanship, only to be defeated by the serpent's blade. The year's that followed contained unprecedented bloodshed as Jormungandr assaulted small scale marine and revolutionary outposts throughout the new world, with the intention of crippling both organizations. Throughout the years he has formed a large scale intelligence network, that has agent's spread throughout the globe, allowing him to keep tabs on his enemy's. It was through this network of intelligence that he has developed that he first began to study the art of the sword, as he watched many of the worlds swordsmen practice their craft, and at first he mimicked their movements, only to through the years prefect his own craft, becoming one of the best swordsmen in the world. Three Swords Are Better Than One Simply wielding a blade does not make you a swordsmen, a lowly butcher wields a blade after all Jormungandr was fully aware that simply understanding the basic concepts of a blade would not be enough to even scratch the surface of his goals. It was for this reason that he sought out an island of reknowed samurai’ in effort to master the “essence” of the blade, that is understanding that there is more to the art than simply wildly flailing about. In total Jormungandr had spent three years on the winter island, three brutal years, in the freezing climate. Before he even touched a blade he was forced to master his mind and his spirit lest his emotions betray him. The mental training mostly consisted being blindfolded and forced to sense the enemy’s through the use of kenboshuko Haki, where failure to anticipate one of the master’s attacks quickly enough would result in him being kissed by the cold steel of his blade. The second step of the training of the mind, involved having to withstand various interrogation tactics designed to either sadden or anger him, without allowing his emotions to take over. In order to do this they used a mysterious devil fruit to force him to relive the death of his parent’s and other traumatic events over and over essentially turning his own head into a prison where he was forced to relive his worst nightmare’s for hours on end until he eventually become numb to the traumatic events of his past, becoming free from the shackles of his emotions. The physical nature of the training began with countless hours of mimicking the motions of basic techniques, before he was permitted to use an actual blade in order for his muscles to memorize the movements, to the point that they become sub subconscious reactions instead of thought out responses. Even knowing that Jormungandr had the power to materialize his own, they still, made him practice with physical blades in order to bend the “will” of the blade to the user’s own. The second reason they made him use actual steal being that the swords Jormungandr create’s with the Yume Yume no Mi carry no weight and while to a master of the arts this would seem merely trivial Jormungandr was not yet a master in the way of the sword. Thus while the weightless may at first seem advantageous, should his devil fruit ever be negated, even a miniscale shift in weight could cause problems for someone not properly trained. The rest of the training was relatively easy after the basics were drilled into his head, although he made it clear that the Santoryu was the style his most interested in perfecting, he was informed that you must walk before you can run, much to his chagrin. The order of the training would begin with the style of a single blade, or Ittoryu, before moving on to the art of two blades, Nitoryu and then finally the three sword style of Santoryu only moving on to the next when the master’s deemed each style adequately perfected by the young Jormungandr. Unique to this phase of training, Jormungandr was no longer practicing against the straw dummies located around the tundra that was his home during this stage of his life, instead these would be one on one matchups between student’s. To remove the advantage of having a Devil Fruit, Jormungandr was instructed to wear a bracelet constructed of kairoseki over the course of these spars, unable to remove it until his training was completed. During one of the early spars during the Ittoryu session, his only loss came when a fellow student was able to slip past his guard and deliver a near fatal slash, this would only be a minor setback however as, the following day, Jormungandr was allowed to proceed to the Nitoryu style. As Jormungandr returned to begin his Nitoryu training he was rather upset upon hearing the news that the student who defeated had left the island, as he would now have no way of proving himself that he was stronger than him. This revelation however caused the serpent to become unnervingly focused on his goal, as he ran through opponent after opponent, seeming forging his own style of Nitoryu in the process, as he wields one blade normal however the blade was held in a reverse grip. This unique style allowed gave him the advantages of both grips simultaneously, While the traditional grip was a well documented a widely used style, the reverse grip allowed him to place the cut’s closer together on the victim's body causing a wider area of internal damage, The second key advantage of this grip is it allows him to reverse the direction of the blade more quickly, enabling him counter in a different manner than his opposite traditional hand. Thus his prodigal ability in the way’s of the Nitoryu gave the master’s of the island plenty of confidence in allowing Jormungandr to learn the way’s of the Santoryu. As Jormungandr was the only student who passed the first two tests, this style caused him to spar with a master directly. The training for the Santoryu was the longest and most brutal of the three, yet also the quickest for Jormungandr to learn. The ferocity displayed by Jormungandr during this training caused his master to match it, least he accidentally be struck down and so in harsh tundra Jormundandr engaged in battle with his sense for three days and three nights until both men where simply to tired to move, let alone swing a sword. The next day Jormungandr was crowned the new master of Santoryu. A Growing Reputation After mastering the ways of the sword, Jormungandr, would finally set sail to the only place that had any alure at all to him, the Marine Headquarters he was no fool however, there wasn’t a power alive that could just stroll through Marinefords front door and think that would work. Instead Jormungandr would drop anchor in the bay, close enough for them to here his demands, but with enough room that he would be able to escape should they turn hostile. He would give them a simple choice, hand over the one who killed his parents, or simply be eradicated, the Navy whoever would stoke the ever lit flame that was the rage of Jormungandr, as they tried to play the fool card. However Jormungandr knew better, as one of the many things taught to him on the island of swordsmen was that the “revolutionaries” who struck down his parents were actually disguised marines. Thus Jormungandr, Merciful as he was decided that he would give another chance to be presented with his family's killer. However the marines, blind as they were merely scoffed at his offer, refusing to turn their back on their own, it was touching really, blind loyalty despite the consequences. With his offer once again declined the serpent merely turned tail and parted. However Jormungandr leaving Marineford was by no means him surrendering, in fact it was merely added motivation, as now he would have to “Persuade” them. This would be accomplished by him attacking small marine bases all across the grand line, over the course of three years these attacks prompted the marines to issue shoot on sight orders to all of its officers, as well as stationing a vice admiral to each of its remaining bases. Even this added precautions would not stop the world serpent however, they would simply make him change his way of doing things. Stealth would become a added part of the repertoire as the barbaric tactics previously deployed where no longer an option. Thus the game of chess Betwixt Jormungandr and the Marines would begin to get interesting, from this point on instead of attacking the actual bases, Jormungandr would simply wait until the Marines set sail, before following them out to sea and boarding their ship. It was this brutal tactic that had earned him the epithet “Scourge of The Sea” for his take no prisoners belief and merciless interrogation tactics. Much to the angry of the Scourge however was that no matter how much pain Jormungandr inflicted, not a single marine would give him the information he had sought for so long. This denial would cause Jormungandr to fly into an all consuming rage, as he once again began to attack marine bases, this time he would invoke the powers of his devil fruit in order to rain down despair upon his sworn enemies. The marines however would not be his only victims this time, as nearby towns or cities also felt the wrath of Jormungandr leading to the death of many civilians. The rage however, would all come to a screeching halt, as Jormungandr would find a small child as he was roaming through a city he had previously ravaged, after exploring the rubble he discovered a small red headed child whom appeared to be suffering from the illness of amberlead. A rare spot of mercy in a vast sea rage provoked Jormungandr to bring the child with him, despite her illness. The two then traveled the seas together forming a sibling like bond. Jormungandr however kept this a secret from the rest of the world, as he would not allow this bond be used against him as a weakness. Unfortunately for them both comradery was no cure for amberlead and the disease began to spread.leaving the girl bedridden for extended periods of time. Despite the young girl being bedridden, she still showed a tremendous talent for navigation prompting Jormungandr to label her the best navigator in the Grand Line, as she was able to “speak to the ocean.” Jormungandr has also stated that her Kenbunshoku Haki surpasses his own as she is able to see outlines of ships miles away. As fate would have it however, this companionship would be but a single chapter in the life of Jourmungandr, as the amber lead would claim victory over his fallen navigator. A Serpent Shedding Skin The death of his closest ally, would as some might expect with the loss of a friend, drove him into a drunken depression. Thus if one sought the serpent all they need do was look at the nearest tavern or bar, and lo and behold there he was, sitting by himself.at the bar. Jormungandr however would not often sit ideally by, instead he would often provoke bar fights in an attempt to in his own “feel something again” This fights however would often lead to him comically getting thrown out of the bars often leading to him huffing and puffing. This would not halt jormungandr as the next night he would once again be on the same barstool, ready to repeat the routine that had got him thrown out of so many bars before. This time was different however, as he laid on the street in the pouring rain, he heard a feminine voice “how the mighty have fallen” As Jormugandr opened his eye’s he seen his former friend floating above him, a figment of his imagination obviously. “Get up Jormungandr, GET UP” was all she said before she faded away, back to a better place, her words however would remind Jormungandr of who he was, he was The Scourge of The Sea after all, not some drunken idiot, wallowing in pity at the bottom of a bottle of rum. This self realization would lead Jormungandr back to the sea, however not before he bought the local bars out of there rum barrels, something he had learned to enjoy. However this time it was not as the merciless slayer of all, no this time he took to the sea as a man with goal, he still sought his mothers killer, but it would not deter him from enjoying life, He would also not randomly attack small military outposts instead he would plan meticulously for the big fish. His personality also underwent a change, while he remains apathetic he is no longer unnecessarily hostile to those who have done nothing to provoke him. In fact, he has shown to be kind towards the general public, often challenge anyone who will listen to drinking games and other seemingly pointless activities While he still openly refuses to take allies or form bonds with anyone his new shift in attitude has gained him a following. Despite Jormungandr’s stance on bond’s this following began to refer to themselves as his crew, much to his comedic annoyance. His following has grown so vast that there is at least a small group on most of the places he visits that claim to be apart of his crew. A Truth Darker Than The Myth The death of his navigator, as well as his only true friend took its toll on Auberon. The long dormant winter inside his heart revealed its icy wrath to the seas once again. Her death caused him to excommunicate those who had long since supported him, leaving them to fend for themselves, as we as reestablish his underground business's such as, weapon brokering, black markets and various other illegal activates that granted him a vast amount of wealth. Jormungandr even went as far as to reveal his true name and lineage to the world at large, as a member of the Muircetach family, a family that had been around since the Void Century, though Auberon was now the sole survivor of this legacy. Equipment Yggdrasil, is a katana specifically crafted for Jormungandr, and as such it’s weight and length are each specific to his preferences. The work of a master craftsman, Yggdrasil is considered to be one of the finest blades in the world from a craftsmanship standpoint, and Jormungandr seeks to establish it as the strongest sword in the world, or rather one of the strongest swords to ever exist in the world. It’s form as a katana allows Jormungandr to use it in all three of his sword styles, making it a very versatile blade. Abilities Jormungandr is an extremely powerful pirate, perhaps even powerful enough to be in the discussion of strongest pirate in the world. Further testament to his ability is the fact that he has single handedly raided dozens of marine compounds, and was even contemplating setting foot on marine-ford despite that fact that it would have probably led to his death. Fear of his raids even forced the marine's to post a vice admiral at each of their outpost's in the new world. Physical Abilities 'Swordsmanship' Whilst he is by no means a grand-master in the art of the of the blade, Auberon is certainly no slouch, able to hold his own against other masters in the art of the blade and in few instances able to contend with more than one. The style employed by Auberon can best be described as "a beautiful dance of brutality." A dance is exactly what the Man feared as the scourge of the sea views swordsmanship as, two partners facing off in an attempt to end the life of one another, to paint the canvas of the earth with the blood of the enemy. a further testament to his skill is that some years ago he clashed with the Marine know as Godfrey and emerged from the conflict alive, despite the Marine being in his hybrid from at the time. 'Rokushiki Practitioner' Jormungandr has also dabbled in the teachings of martial art known as rokushiki, however as much as he would like to be able to call himself a master in these arts, that is simply not the case. By his own admission Jormungandr is only proficient in four of the six techniques, making it impossible for him to even practice the seventh. * Geppo (月歩) Most would say that jumping off of the air itself is neigh, fools the lot of em'. You see, when one has knowledge of the Rokushiki, more specifically the technique known as "Geppo." You see when one possesses knowledge of the art of Geppo, one such as Jormungandr they may quite literally jump off of the air itself, allowing them to stay afloat for extended periods of time, as well as reaching unprecedented altitudes. Jormungandr has shown the ability to use Geppo with a single leg. * Shigan (指銃) The ability for a finger to function as a bullet would also seem to be impossible, to once whom is not skilled in the art of shigan. Shigan allows the user to use their finger as, quite literally a bullet. Jormungandr is not a master in this art, only having basic proficiency with it. He is however still able to cause immense damage with it regardless. * Rankyaku (嵐脚) The Rankyaku is a personal favorite of Jormungandr, as well as the Rokushiki technique that he is most knowledgeable about. When one uses the Rankyaku the literally kick, fast enough to create a gust of wind so fast that i literally slices into the opponent causing rather gruesome cuts, or lacerations. Further evidence of both his mastery of the Rankyaku and his having reached the pinnacle of the blade Jormungandr is able to apply this concept to his swordsmanship allowing his slashes and strike to take on the appearance of the Rankyaku technique. * Soru (剃) The teachings of Soru gives the phrase "running like a cheetah" new meaning as it enhances the user's speed to the point that it appears almost like teleportation. The tactic is initiated by kicking the ground, ten times in extremely rapid succession, granting immense speed to Jormungandr. Jormungandr has also been shown to utilize Soru and Geppo simultaneously, allowing him initiate Soru whilst he is in mid air. * Shukuchi (縮地, Reduced Earth) When one master's the art of Soru to it's very pinnacle, i can no longer be considered soru, but rather an entirely different art altogether. Whilst Soru can be considered "almost like teleportation" the art of Shukuchi is literal teleportation if only for a brief instant. Instead of kicking the ground a mere ten times as the parent technique require's. The Shukuchi require's a hundred kick, with each kick becoming faster than kick before it until it appears as if the user's leg is not moving at all. At the moment of the hundredth kick, the user's body will disappear, before appearing at a desired location a split second later. Physical Strength The world serpent also harbors a massive well of strength, being able to lift boulders and throw cannonballs with minimal effort. This herculean strength also supplement’s his Santoryu style, allowing him to cleave through limbs like butter, once again reinforcing his position as one of the strongest swordsmen, if not pirates in the entire world. His strength was shown to be so vast that he was able to lift the massive anchor of a ship out of the water without a real, and use it as a flail. Perhaps another display of his strength was shown when a rookie marine was able to strike him in the face with a clean blow, only for the blow to not even cause his head to turn. Jormungandr was also able to put his fist through the hull of his old ship, albeit with significant effort, leading to it sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Mental Prowess 'Master Strategist' One could not combat the power's of the world as effectively Jormungandr has without being efficient in the arts of strategy. In-fact Jormungandr has claimed to know the ins and outs of every island in the new world, however whether or not this is fact or boast remains to be seen. With the vast network of intel he as at his disposal, creating a strategy is incredible easy, regardless of the situation. 'Navigation Knowledge' A great deal of Jormungandr's strategy comes from his vast knowledge of the world, allowing him to analyze structure's relatively quickly, this knowledge also allow's him to transverse the first half of the new world relatively easily. Jormungandr has been considered to be one the of best navigators in the world, possessing an internal compass that allows him to always know where he is at or what direction he is sailing. This also allows him to grasp new locations rather quick, as he was able to memorize all the locations in the east blue in a matter of weeks. Another advantage of being an expert navigator is that when he is severely outnumbered, or overpowered he is able to lose ships in the ocean because to put it simply, he knows it better than them. Jormungandr explains that these abilities are not natural, and that he learned how to “speak to the sea” from his former navigator as it was an ability that he was in awe of. Jormungandr has further gone on to say that this "ability" rather then literally talking to the ocean, he has the ability to "read" the waves, which allows him to tell how close he is to an island, merely by how strong the tide is at his present location. Haki Haki is a mysterious power that is imbued within the consciousness of every living being in the world. In fact Haki is remarkably similar to normal senses. In simply terms haki is the ability to sense spiritual energy (Kenbunshoku) use life force (Busoshoku) and overpower enemies (Haoshoku.) 'Kenbunshoku ' This form of haki allow's Jormungandr to read the "Aura" of other beings, allowing for a multitude of effects. First an foremost, it allow's him to see people or objects at a much further difference than naturally possible, however the user of this brand of Haki does not actually "see" the person, but rather a silhouette of them which forms as a light on a dark background. The Second ability granted by Kenbunshoku Haki, allow's jormungandr a form of foresight allowing him to see an opponent's movement a split second before it is actually made, allowing him an extra second to counter. The final advantage granted by this form of Haki is the ability to empathise with the nature and emotion of other being's being able to tell if the are hurt or guilty. It also possible for users of the Kenbunshoku to sense the strength of others allowing them to see if they have any chance at claiming victory or if they are facing certain death. He can also use the Kenbunshoku Haki to moderately overcome one of his Devil fruit weaknesses, as it allows him to see silhouettes of creatures. The excessive distance that Jormungandr can see utilizing kenbunshoku haki, has caused many to view as a prodigy in the art. 'Busohoku ' If the art of Kenbunshoku is that of empathy, than Busoshoku would be the art of the body, as the true nature of Busoshoku would serve as that of an invisible armor, allowing for attack augmentation as well as an extra layer of defense. The true power of Busoshoku however, lies in it’s ability to strike the body of a logia user. This ability makes the busoshoku incredibly useful in capable hands. Yet another beneficial aspect of the Haki, when a heavy concentration of Busoshoku is applied to an area, or entirety of the user's body, the area will turn black, while becoming extremely dense. However this defense is by know means absolute and if stuck with enough force the user can still be wounded, or perhaps even killed. Jormungandr has been shown to also extended this Haki to his swords, increasing their potential while also allowing them to strike a logia user body. Additionally Jormungandr has used the power of the Busohoku to not only harden, but sharpen his body and his weapons, making them much more aerodynamic, allowing them to move much faster than what would normally be possible. When using the Haki in this manner Jormungandr has been shown to literally cut air, forming sharp gusts of winds capable of causing deep laceration's to the enemies body. A major setback to this variation of the Busohoku is that while condensing the haki to that degree makes his body virtually impenetrable, the pressure can actually crack his bone's and damage his internals whilst this as yet to be seen on his body, a blade he was practicing this technique with, was shown to have cracked due to the immense pressure on it. Devil Fruit What if one possessed the ability to literally turn their dreams into that of truth, the ability to paint their desire’s unto the canvas of reality? The mysterious Yume Yume no Mi grants the eater of the fruit such an ability, leading the world government to desperately seek it out, in order to prevent this power from falling in the hands of some filthy pirate. Their attempt failed however, as through an as-of-yet unknown means the serpents parents came to be in possession of such a wonderful gift, unfortunately however his parents were murdered by the world government, in an attempt to save face. Thus the fruit fell into the hands of a young Jormungandr, who almost immediately ate the fruit, mistaking it for food. The Yume Yume no Mi grants Jormungandr the ability to use his imagination as a weapon, to once again paint his desires unto the canvas of reality, thus the fruit has a very wide range of abilities, ranging from the simple creations such as swords and spears and other to weapons, to much more advanced creations like stalagmites or razor winds, the possibilities of this fruit are seemingly endless, leading to the world government to consider it one of the most powerful fruits in the world, and perhaps the largest reason for the bounty possessed by Jormungandr. Despite the fruits awesome power however it comes with a few key weaknesses. The first of which being that while the fruit is indeed very strong, it is still a paramecia and thus one must rely on sheer skill to get out of a sticky situation, rather than simply turning into an element. While the first weakness is rather trivial to a master such as Jormungandr, the second weakness, that of having to assume a stationary position with closed eyes, is perhaps a much more fatal drawback. It is because of this weakness, That Jormungandr prefers to not use any elaborate abilities in the midst of battle, lest he be skewered by the enemy. Trivia Jormungandrs theme, as chosen by the author is Every Breath You Take by the band Denmark and Winter. His secondary theme is Make A Move by the band LostProphets The Song on his page represent's his obsession with the World Government His true name of Auberon Muircetech come's from the witcher series, more specifically it is the name of the former Elvin king The name's Yggdrasil and Jormungandr find their roots in Norse mythology References vi Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users